What is the least common multiple of 42 and 12? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(42, 12) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 42 and 12. We know that 42 x 12 (or 504) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 42 until we find a number divisible by 12. 42, 84, So, 84 is the least common multiple of 42 and 12.